


I'm gonna write it in stone

by Thomasnewtminho29



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, death cure, newt ships thominho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasnewtminho29/pseuds/Thomasnewtminho29
Summary: Newt wrote a letter to Minho as well as Thomas. Minho can't believe that he meant so much to Newt, and Thomas is there to comfort him.





	I'm gonna write it in stone

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have much to say except that I think it's a crime that Newt didn't write a letter to Minho seeing as they were best friends for over 3 YEARS. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Minho sat a little apart from the rest of his friends. Even though he was ridiculously relieved that Thomas was awake, he wasn’t really in the mood for celebrations and laughter with anyone else. He fought the urge to look over his shoulder to where Thomas was sitting. He was sure the necklace he’d been holding on to for the last three days had been given to Thomas by either Teresa or Newt and he knew that no matter how much he wanted to hold Thomas tightly and never let him go, he needed to give his friend some time to be alone.

 

He rested his head on his hands as he thought about everything that had happened over the last few days. He’d _nearly_ lost Thomas and that had terrified him. He’d lost Newt and he still hadn’t come to terms with it. He couldn’t comprehend the fact that his best friend, his rock, was gone and he’d never see him again. Minho still had to remind himself to breathe through the pain.

 

“Hey.”

 

Minho shook himself out of his thoughts and lifted his head to see Thomas looking down at him. His cheeks were wet and his eyes were red and Minho’s heart clenched at the grief in his friend’s eyes. “Hi” he replied, patting the space next to him. “You ok?”

 

Thomas shrugged. He sat down and Minho squeezed his shoulder gently. “I think I will be” Thomas said quietly as he fiddled with the necklace. He looked at Minho. “Newt gave me this.”

 

Pain stabbed through Minho’s chest. _Oh._ It wasn’t surprising that Thomas and Newt had grown close. He’d been apart from them for six months. The three of them were best friends but he’d known Newt for such a long time, and his feelings for Thomas had moved past friendly the moment Thomas ran into the maze to save him. Minho hated to admit it but he was a little jealous. He wished he’d been able to admit his feelings for Thomas and spend more time with Newt.  He turned his attention back to Thomas as his friend laid a hand on his arm, staring deeply into his eyes.

 

“He wrote letters” Thomas said. “One for me and one for you.”

 

Minho’s heart pounded as he watched Thomas unscrew the end of the necklace and take out a few pieces of tightly folded paper. “Newt wrote me a letter?” Minho whispered.

 

Thomas nodded and held out the paper. Minho took it and stared at it in shock. He didn’t know if he could read it, if he could bear to look at the words Newt had written. Thomas cleared his throat and stood up. “I’ll leave you alone” he said. “Give you some privacy.”

 

Minho knew immediately that he didn’t want Thomas to go anywhere. He never wanted to let Thomas out of his sight again and he didn’t think he could make it through Newt’s letter without Thomas by his side. He reached out and grabbed Thomas’s wrist. “Stay” he said. “Please.”

 

Thomas smiled slightly as he sat back down and moved closer to Minho, placing his hand on Minho’s knee. Minho instantly felt a little calmer. He slowly unfolded the paper and blinked until the words stopped blurring. Then he took a deep breath and started to read.

 

_Dear Minho,_

_I bet you never thought I’d be writing you a bloody letter. I wasn’t going to, it feels almost like I’m tempting fate by assuming that you’re going to read this. We’ve come so close to finding you before and everything’s gone wrong at the last moment. Now we actually know where you are and we have more people to help us find you- I don’t want anything to ruin this._

_I need to write this letter though. I need to tell you all the things I’ve never said. I’m dying Minho. WICKED lied to us, I’m not immune and the flare’s already taking hold. I don’t know how long I have left._

_I’m not scared of dying. What I_ am _scared of is that I’ll die before we find you. I need to see you again. I need to know that you’re ok._

_I don’t think you realise how much of an impact you’ve had on my life. I was scared and lonely and ready to end it all but then you found me. You picked me up off the ground and brought me back to the Glade. You looked after me and you never told anyone else what happened that day. You promised you’d always look after me and you have. You saved my life and gave me a second chance and I’m so grateful for that. You’re my best friend, Minho, and I couldn’t have asked for a better one. I’m so proud of you, I want you to know that._

_I know you’ll be angry when I’m gone, and I know you’ll be sad too but you’ll try to bottle it all up inside you. I know you, Minho. You need to remember that you don’t always have to be so brave, you can lean on other people._

_Look after Tommy, and let him look after you. You’re good together. I can see how much you love him and I know he feels the same way. You both deserve to be happy, remember that._

_Thank you for everything, Minho. You’re my hero and you always will be._

_Goodbye,_

_Newt_

Minho’s hands were shaking so much he could barely hold the paper. Thomas gently eased the letter out of his hands, folding it back up and putting it back inside the necklace. He then leaned forward and fastened the necklace around Minho’s neck. “You keep hold of it for a bit” he said. “I feel like Newt meant for both of us to have it.”

 

Minho touched the metal tube of the necklace, rolling it between his thumb and finger. He felt numb. He hadn’t realised just how much he’d meant to Newt, that Newt felt he’d saved him and given a second chance. Minho’s throat tightened, he’d give anything to see Newt again to tell him that Newt had saved his life too. He realised now that his best friend might still be alive if he come to the last city. Newt had sacrificed himself to save Minho.

 

Minho let out a low moan of pain as tears started rolling down his cheeks. Newt was right, he was upset and he was angry. He wanted to punch something, to scream about how unfair it was that Newt, of all people, was gone and he couldn’t save him. He felt Thomas’s arms wrap around him, pulling him against his chest. Minho gripped Thomas’s shirt as the other boy ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m sorry” Thomas whispered. “I’m so sorry, Minho.”

 

Minho gulped and wiped at his face, trying to compose himself. “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for” he said as he looked up at Thomas.

 

Thomas’s eyes were swimming with tears. “He was your best friend.”

 

“He was yours too” Minho replied. He rested his head on Thomas’s shoulder feeling completely drained. “Shuck, I really miss him.”

 

“I miss him too” Thomas said, his voice cracking slightly. They sat in silence listening to their friends laughing and talking. Thomas’s thumb was gently stroking Minho’s side and Minho could feel himself melting against Thomas. “Minho” Thomas said after a while, suddenly sounding unsure of himself, “I know I can never replace Newt, you were friends for years, but I just need you to know that you’re the most important person in my life and I’ll always be there for you- no matter what.”

 

Normally Minho would have rolled his eyes and teased anyone for being so sentimental but this was Thomas, and Newt was gone, and Minho had to admit to himself that he needed to know that Thomas was there. He needed to tell Thomas how much he meant to him. He shifted so that he could look at his friend. “You’re not replacing Newt” he told him. “You already have your own role in my life. Newt was my best friend and my brother, he was one of the most important people in my life and I love him. Thomas, you’re also incredibly important to me but with you it’s different. I’m in love with you and I have been for a while. Apparently Newt worked it out, he told me in his letter. He said you felt the same way. I don’t know if he was right but-”

 

He was cut off as Thomas’s lips suddenly crashed into his. Minho was momentarily stunned but quickly kissed Thomas back, wrapping his arms around the other boy to pull him closer. They broke apart and Thomas pressed their foreheads together. “He was right” Thomas murmured. He chuckled. “God, I was hardly subtle- I think I drove him crazy talking about how much I liked you.” His expression suddenly turned serious. “He was my rock for the last six months. I don’t think I’d have made it if he hadn’t been there to reassure me that we’d find you.”

 

Minho looked down, his chest tightening. “I wish I’d had more time with him.”

 

“I know” Thomas said gently. “He thought about you every day though. He never gave up on you.”

 

Minho managed a small smile. “That’s my boy.” He found himself glancing towards the stone where people were carving the names of the loved ones they’d lost.

 

Thomas followed his gaze. “Are you ready to write his name?” he asked.

 

Minho nodded. “I think so.” He didn’t want to sit feeling sad about Newt for the rest of the night, Newt would hate it. He looked at Thomas. “Together?”

 

“Together” Thomas agreed. He stood up, offering Minho his hand. Minho grabbed it and let Thomas pull him upright. They walked to the stone together and Thomas picked up the chisel, putting it in Minho’s hand and smiling encouragingly. Minho took a deep breath and then made the first indentation in the stone.

 

Later, they stood back admiring their handiwork. Taking it in turns they’d carved Newt’s name in large letters near the centre of the stone so it was the first thing their eyes would be drawn to. Thomas slipped his arm around Minho’s waist and kissed the side of his head. “Do you think he’d be proud of us?” he asked.

 

Minho thought back to what Newt had written in his letter. “Yeah” he smiled, turning to kiss Thomas's cheek. “I think he would be.”

 

Thomas looked up at the sky. “Thanks Newt” he said.

 

Minho thought his heart would burst with the love he had for Thomas at that moment. He looked at Newt’s name again, illuminated by the bonfire. Somehow, Minho had been Newt’s hero and Minho decided in that moment that he would spend the rest of his life trying to make himself worthy of that. He wanted to always be Newt’s hero, and he wanted more than anything to be Thomas’s hero too.

 

“Come on” Thomas said, pulling Minho out of his thoughts. “Let’s go and see the others.” Minho let Thomas steer him in the direction of their friends who all jumped up to greet them enthusiastically. As he sat down by the fire with Thomas curled up against his side, he found himself touching the necklace again. There would always be a Newt shaped hole in his heart but he had Thomas and he knew that Newt would be overjoyed that they’d finally got their act together and admitted their feelings.

 

No matter what, Newt would always be with him.

 

Newt was Minho’s hero too.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)


End file.
